Creer En Ti
by SensationLove
Summary: No puede evitar preguntarse si aquellas lágrimas valían la pena, si algún día ese dolor y preocupación desaparecerían… Quizá no lo hicieran, pero siempre que él volviera, ella creería en él. Harry/Ginny. One–Shot.


_**Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo juego con los personajes.**_

_**Summary: No puede evitar preguntarse si aquellas lágrimas valían la pena, si algún día ese dolor y preocupación desaparecerían… Quizá no lo hicieran, pero siempre que él volviera, ella creería en él. Harry/Ginny. One–Shot.**_

**Creer En Ti**

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente cuando se sintió a sí misma en una parte fría de la cama. Observó a su alrededor algo desconcertada, el vacío a su lado lo sentía cada vez más presente. Lentamente, todo llegó a su mente, tampoco era muy difícil saber porque sentía ese vacío dentro de ella.<p>

Él se iba una vez más.

Dentro de ella sentía como su corazón lentamente se empequeñecía. Harry no se había ido aun y ya podía sentir esa preocupación y melancolía que entraba en ella cada vez que se iba a una misión. Lo comprendía, sabía que era su trabajo, estaba viviendo la carrera que quería y por la que había luchado, pero eso no le quitaba el dolor que le provocaba cada vez que lo veía irse por la puerta sin saber cuándo lo volvería a ver.

Siquiera si lo iba a ver de nuevo.

Sintió un nuevo tirón dentro de ella, no debía pensar esas cosas, no podía hacerse más daño aparte del que le hacía saber que él se iría. Podía escucharlo en la cocina en la parte de debajo de la casa.

Casi sonrió, de seguro estaba intentado no hacer ruido para ella y siempre conseguía hacer más del querido. Pero no le importaba, porque esos detalles eran los que le gustaban, su timidez siempre que se trataba de estar con ella, como brillaban sus hermosos ojos verdes cada vez que sonreía, o como pasaba su mano por su desordenado cabello negro cada vez que discutían o estaba estresado.

Todos esos detalles eran los que hacían que ella le amara.

Pero siempre había otras cosas. Cosas que alguna veces entraban en su mente y le hacían dudar, justo como en ese momento.

Sabia y recordaba perfectamente todas las cosas por las que habían pasado, todos los años que había tenido que esperar porque él la notara, todo los meses que Harry había estado desaparecido junto con Hermione y Ron y ella había creído que no lo vería de nuevo.

Y su peor memoria, no pudo evitar recordar, había sido cuando Hagrid lo había llevado en sus brazos hasta Hogwarts como un cuerpo inerte, como un cuerpo que no abriría más sus ojos y que no podrían susurrarle una vez más que confiara en él.

No se sentía preparada para volver a pasar por aquello, que un día los aurores llegaran y trajeran a su esposo muerto… Estaba segura que acabaría con ella, que se quedaría estancada y que nunca en su vida podría superarlo. Había perdido a amigos, a compañeros, a un hermano… Pero perderlo a él cuando apenas había conseguido tenerlo, la destruiría.

Por eso algunas veces no podía evitar tener dudas, preguntarse si todo valía la pena, las noches en desvela, las lagrimas de impotencia y preocupación, las semanas que debía esperar para recibir apenas una nota de él, las preguntas de sus amigos y familiares acerca de él y no poder responderles porque ella ni siquiera las sabia.

Lo amaba, lo amaba hasta la muerte, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si ese amor era suficiente para soportar todo aquello, pensar que algún día su corazón no sería capaz de soportarlo más y rendirse, dejarlo ir porque no era la suficiente fuerte.

Porque no sabía si sería capaz de tener una familia cuando él no estaba, cuando no sabía dónde estaba, cuando no tendría una respuesta para sus hijos acerca del estado de su padre. No sabía si sería capaz de, Merlín jamás lo quisiera, tener que decirle a sus hijos que Harry no regresaría nunca con ellos y con ella, que no podría verlo de nuevo, que no le diría de nuevo que la amaba.

No sabía si su corazón gryffindor era tan fuerte y valiente como para aguantar aquello.

– ¿Ginny? – Levanto la vista de inmediato, encontrándose con Harry cerca de ella, mirándola con preocupación. – ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto rozando su mejilla con sus dedos.

Se dio cuenta de inmediato de la humedad que brillaba en sus mejillas, había estado llorando dentro de sus cavilaciones. Observo los ojos verdes de Harry que la veían expectantes, esperando por una respuesta, como si quisiera bajarle el cielo para que dejara de llorar.

Pero ella lo único que quería era que se quedara y que le dijera que todo estaría bien, que no se iría de nuevo y que siempre estaría allí.

Sin embargo, ella no era ninguna egoísta, jamás le pediría algo como aquello, prefería sufrir sus penas a ver a Harry renunciando a su sueño.

Levanto sus manos y limpio sus ojos antes de sorber su mirada. Trato de sonreírle a su marido. – Nada, Harry, estoy bien, te lo prometo. – Sabía que no debía mentirle, pero lo hacía para que no se preocupara, porque distraerlo podía costarle la vida.

Él se inclino y beso su frente. – Sé que no lo estas, Ginny, te conozco. ¿Qué pasa?

Sintió su debilidad volver hasta ella, y sus orbes castañas se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, sin embargo, las aguanto, no dejaría que Harry la viera llorar, se lo prohibía a sí misma. – Prométeme que volverás, Harry… Prométemelo.

Harry la observo durante un momento antes de que su rostro decayera un poco. Sabía que Ginny se entristecía cada vez que se iba, pero aquella era la primera vez que lo expresaba de tal forma, que le pedía de esa forma desesperada que se cuidara.

Se dio cuenta de que todo su ser se venía abajo con tan solo verla así. – Te amo, Ginny. – Le susurro mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

– Prométemelo. – Pidió ella una vez más, mientras ponía sus manos en el rostro de Harry, observándolo para no olvidar ni un solo detalle, para saber que estaba ahí frente a ella, a salvo, justo como quería que regresara. – Pruébame que vale la pena, Harry, pruébame que mi amor por ti vale todo esto. Por favor… – Un leve sollozo salió de su garganta. Se sentía débil, horrible, como si de alguna forma lo estuviese manipulando, pero no podía evitarlo, no cuando sabia que esa vez no solo era ella la que se quedaría sin Harry, no cuando sabia que ella no sería la única que viviría sin una parte de ella.

– Siempre valdrá todo, Ginny, siempre valdrá la pena. Te lo juro. – Le prometió pasando una mano por su cabello rojo, ese que tanto le encendía, ese que era tan hermoso y especial, ese cabello rojo que representaba a la familia que le había aceptado como a uno más. Ese cabello rojo lacio y hermoso que pertenecía a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

Ginny se calmo ante sus palabras, sus ojos empezaron a brillar como si obtuviera una nueva determinación, porque sabía que ese roce de Harry era la demostración que necesitaba, esa caricia era lo que necesitaba para darse cuenta de que siempre estaría allí para ella, que no importaría cuantos kilómetros les separaran, Harry Potter siempre estaría pensando en su esposa y en su seguridad.

Prométeme que volverás, Harry, por mi, por nosotros…– Una tímida sonrisa se poso en sus labios. Observo como él la miraba confundido antes de que su rostro de iluminara como pocas veces lo había hecho, sus ojos brillaron en _verdadera_ felicidad.

La abrazo para jamás dejarla ir, para que supiera que volvería por ella, por el bebe que tendría en unos meses, por la familia que empezaría a formar, por el niño o niña que tendrían que criar. Que volvería por ella y por su amor, para que jamás olvidara que él la amaba y que nadie lo haría mejor que él.

– Volveré, Ginny, volveré por ti y por nuestra familia. – Entre sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas, ella consiguió la forma de sonreír ampliamente y abrazarlo con fuerza.

– Te amo, Harry, recuérdalo siempre. – Él alejo un poco su rostro para observarla antes de inclinar sus labios hacia los de ella.

– Siempre que tu recuerdes que yo siempre te amare.

Ginny acepto sus labios con gusto, dándose cuenta de que si valía la pena, que si valían las lagrimas y las preocupaciones, que si valían la pena todas esas semanas de espera.

Porque al final de cada misión, él regresaría por ella y sólo por ella. Y le demostraba que creer en él y en sus palabras siempre seria su forma de amarle y ser amada.


End file.
